Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (episode)
Mai Ka Wa Kahiko (Out Of The Past) is the 15th episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis The team investigates when the body of a federal prosecutor is in the bathroom of an airplane, and Danny is stunned when he says that the victim is someone he knew. Then, after he kidnapped Grace, the stakes increased, and Danny soon discovered that the person responsible for the murder is none other than his former New Jersey companion who arrived in Hawaii, bent on revenge on Danny. With Grace's life at stake, Danny must do what his former partner says or risk losing Grace forever. Plot osenumelj norten osejnu An Air Marshal and a friend of Detective Danny Williams is found murdered in a bathroom on a plane, prompting the Hawaii Five-0 Task Force to investigative. As the investigation progresses, the team discover that the prisoner the victim was escorting, "Rick Maguire", is an alias as the real "Rick Maguire" died two years previously. It's soon discovered that the main suspect in Rick Peterson, Danny's ex-partner from his days as a cop in New Jersey. After being found guilty of corruption, during a trial that Danny also testified in, Peterson was jailed for ten years and ended up losing everything, including his wife and family. Now consumed by revenge, Peterson has come to Hawaii to get back at Danny. When Grace is kidnapped by Peterson posing as an officer of the Honolulu Police Department, Danny goes off the grid to comply with Peterson's demands. Danny is by himself as Peterson has also cloned Danny's phone, essentially gaining access to the contacts on Danny's phone, which include members of the HPD and H50. Peterson and Danny then meet, with Peterson telling Danny to kill Stan Edwards, the current husband of Danny's ex Rachel so that Danny himself would end up going to jail for murder and ultimately end up losing Grace forever. As Danny and Stan meet, the rest of H50, having discovered that Peterson was taking photos of Grace discover Peterson's intentions and race to stop the plan from going ahead. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett arrives to stop Danny, only for Danny to shoot Stan. As Steve races to the scene, he discovers that Danny simply shot Stan in the arm, wounding him so that he could trick Peterson. Peterson is later apprehended by Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. With Kono and Chin, Danny confronts Peterson, demanding that Peterson reveal where Grace is, but when Peterson refuses, Danny responds by shooting Peterson in the right kneecap which leaves Kono horrified and stunned. As Peterson lies on the ground, wounded, Danny tells him to give up the location or else he will shoot Peterson in the head. Peterson eventually relents and reveals that Grace is being held in a storage container. Steve and Danny race to the container and eventually find Grace, with Danny, Rachel, and Grace having an emotional reunion as Steve, Chin and Kono look on. Notes *Danny's house in New Jersey was "up on, um, Laurel Forest Circle" and had a bad garage door that drove Danny crazy. Deaths Quotes Lori Weston: So you do this for fun? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, it's a great workout. Lori Weston: Mm-hmm. How far to the top? Steve McGarrett: One thousand and forty eight steps. It's kind of like nature's Stairmaster. Lori Weston: Nature's Stairmaster? Steve McGarrett: Okay, listen, if you don't think you can hack it, you need to tell me now, all right? 'Cause I don't want to get halfway up and have to carry you back down. Lori Weston: Listen... I was shot-put champion three years in a row in high school. Steve McGarrett: Well, congratulations.You know how to throw little balls around; that's great. Rick Peterson: You know, I'm surprised. I thought Manhattan was the only island you'd ever set foot on. Danny Williams: Listen to me, listen to me, you son of a bitch. Whoever this is, if you touch my daughter, you lay a finger on her, I swear to God I'll kill you, you hear me? Rick Peterson: Hey, is that any way to talk to your training officer? Why don't you just take it down a notch, D. Danny Williams: Rick Peterson (Danny pulls the Camaro over and stops the car) Rick Peterson: Hey, sweetheart, I want you to say hello to Daddy, okay? Grace Williams: Okay. Danno? The policeman said you were in the hospital, and we're coming to see you. Danny Williams: Hey, monkey. You okay? Can you look around and tell me where you are right now? Rick Peterson: Hey. Your phone is cloned. So any calls you make or any calls you receive, I'm gonna know about. Danny Williams: Uh, Rick, just please just tell me what you want, Rick. I'll do anything you tell me to do. Just tell me what you want. Danny's cellphone rings with a call from McGarrett) Rick Peterson: Don't answer that. Danny Williams: Rick, you got a beef with me, you can come, you can put a bullet right in my head. Just, please, I'm begging you, let my daughter go. Rick Peterson: Listen, when I hang up the phone, you're gonna take your cell and your gun, and you're gonna throw them out the window. And then I want you to go to Halekauwila and South. There's a bus bench Danny Williams: Okay. Rick Peterson: with a disposable phone taped underneath. You're gonna wait for my phone call. Danny Williams: Okay. Uh I'll do what you say. Just please, please don't hurt my daughter, Rick. I'll do anything. Just please, please don't hurt her. Rick Peterson: Oh, D. Whatever happens to Grace, that's.. It's all.. it's all on you, buddy. You act like a smart guy, you don't do what I tell you to do and then sweet, beautiful little Gracie dies. Now, do we understand each other? Danny Williams: Yes. Yes. I understand perfectly. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but does not appear. |- |Rick Peterson |Peter Greene |Danny's former partner in New Jersey who arrived in Hawaii, hellbent on seeking revenge against Danny who testified at his trial ten years previously which ultimately led to Peterson being jailed. After kidnapping Grace, Danny's daughter, he attempts to get Danny to kill Stan Edwards so that Danny would go to prison, but Danny fakes it by shooting Stan in the shoulder before shooting Peterson in the right kneecap and then threatening to shoot him in the head if Peterson doesn't tell him where Grace is. |- |Mark Dunkerley |Himself |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dave Collins |Jon Olson |The murder victim. |- |Sal Painter |Theo Rossi |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Holly Malone |Gloria Votsis |A woman who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010)